


Lex Libris

by girlinthetrilby



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-25
Updated: 2003-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlinthetrilby/pseuds/girlinthetrilby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Research is the key to any project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex Libris

Lex leaned back in the chair, letting the leather conform to his back as he stretched. The office was pleasant enough, blending just enough public sector budget consciousness with the essence of power broker arrogance that followed any Luthor around, but it still held nothing on his more comfortable office at LexCorp. 

But his honor the Mayor of Metropolis, in this case, was a beggar with no choices. Redecorating was not in the budget this year; police and fire were barely in the budget for this year, thanks to the financial mismanagement of his predecessor. And considering he didn't have a Jackie Kennedy to gloss over the expenditures by giving tours, he was stuck with the dark oak desk and heavy leather furniture that covered the carpets. The chair was the only thing he had brought with him, a man can temporarily sacrifice his aesthetic needs, but there was no way he was going to ruin his back. 

Looking up to see a small yellow dot fall off a shelf, Lex decided the replica of the Corn Queen had outstayed her welcome. The ... sculpture, a traditional gift to the Mayor's office after the tri-county fair, was made out of dried corn and was beginning to shed on the carpet, making Miss Erica Fox, this year's Corn Queen, look more like something out of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. 

Lex started to fill his briefcase with the reports he'd have to study this weekend, wishing the fundraiser for the MMA wasn't tonight. He'd had two breakfast meetings, a press conference with some of the more strident members of the press, all before noon. Lunch had been at McCallister Elementary School over on Elm Street with the second graders to celebrate their winning the district science fair. The mystery meat casserole roiled in his stomach again and he opened another drawer to grab the antacids. More meetings had filled his afternoon and now he had just enough time to get home, shower, get redressed, and over to the formal event at the museum. 

He loved it. 

Briefcase packed, he started toward the door, his assistant, a slim and dark-dressed fellow named Trask following him into the elevator. "Trask, have the Corn Queen moved somewhere and glued back together," he ordered, knowing the job would be completed by Monday. Trask continued to write on his digital tablet as the elevator took them down the garages. Lex's phone rang as the doors opened and checking the caller ID, Lex grimaced. 

Letting the 'Ride of the Valkyries' continue to ring, Lex took the print chip from Trask and got into the limo, telling the driver home and putting up the divider before answering as the car pulled out of the underground parking ramp. 

"Hello, Mr. Kent." 

There was silence on the other end. 

Lex smiled, teeth showing as he thought about the press conference this afternoon. Apparently, someone had informed the Daily Planet of the city's reclamation works in the south end of town. It wasn't so much that there was a question of impropriety in what was going into the development as it was that the announcement wasn't to come until Wednesday. 

"Did you have another question that can't wait until tonight at the opening?" 

"Mr. Mayor," Clark said formally. There was a hint of something in his voice, but Lex couldn't tell if he had annoyed Clark or amused him. "I was just calling to get your reaction about the rumor that the Gury Power Plant is to be reopened." 

"You want an interview on the subject, you'll need to book one with my assistant, both you and Ms. Lane know that." 

A sigh and a soft laugh, as if the answer had been expected. "You'd rather we do things by the book, Mr. Mayor?" There was a different note to Clark's voice this time, and Lex leaned back as he closed the phone, hanging up on the reporter as he remembered. 

* * *

There were any number of perfectly rational and good reasons for Lex Luthor to keep an apartment in Metropolis. 

One, it was the traditional mating and hunting ground of the Luthor clan; generations of them had prowled its busy streets, tracking and running down power, money, and mates. 

Second, LexCorp's new office suite, a custom designed building which managed to give just the right impression of power without the inherent pretentiousness of the LuthorCorp buildings was now a fixture in Metropolis. The city, urban environmentalists, and Architectural Digest had praised the building's non-high rise architecture -- all of which meant good press and image for LexCorp and her CEO. 

There were other reasons, things like the unlisted phone number of Madame Lamia's massage, and the Vietnamese restaurant around the corner from his penthouse that served a proper dipping sauce instead of just pouring fish sauce into a bowl for spring rolls. Even the clubs Lex no longer haunted were comforting in their own way, just the knowledge that the opportunity existed to return to hedonism provided some solace when faced with the proof of his rapidly disappearing reckless youth. 

And then there was the reason that was more important, but unspoken for being here, the ability to provide Clark a refuge from his dorms, and currently, the Daily Planet. The penthouse library and Lex's kitchen's larder had helped Clark through two years of college so far, giving him quiet and sustenance when needed. This summer, Clark had been selected for an internship at the Planet, which would help his MetU credits when he began his junior year in the fall. The dorms were closed, so Lex had stepped in with an offer of a room. The Kents had looked stressed, but had accepted his offer, Jonathan adopting the sour look that hallmarked any kind of Luthor-related decisions. 

They were both busy, the internship at the Planet going long into the night some days, Lex's business schedule sometimes being as hellish as his still overly competitive father could make it. Then there was the mysterious stranger that turned up every once in while in the pages of the Planet, somewhere around page twenty or so. Super-strong man, saving Metropolis citizens in their time of need. Lex had never confronted Clark about it; like his alienness, Lex assumed it was just another elephant they made sure to give a wide berth when crossing a room. 

Clark returned from his long hours at the Planet with a smile of satisfaction Lex recognized as someone who had found what they wanted to do in life. It made Lex uneasy that sometimes that look would appear when he'd run into Clark sneaking back in the wee hours of the morning, always to be followed by another column in tomorrow's edition about the stranger. Disappointing, that Clark would chose the fourth estate, but then Lex was up to challenges his father could have never hoped to keep up with. He could handle a reporter for a best friend, as long as being a reporter made Clark happy. 

It was the second month of Clark's internship when Perry White gave the interns a writing assignment that would actually be printed. Page twenty-eight, below the fold, but there was a glow in Clark's eyes as he held the paper up for Lex to see as he walked into the penthouse. Dinner had been Clark's favorites, not so subtle considering the timing, but Lex's source at the Planet had informed him of his friend's accomplishment and he was hardly going to let it go unrecognized. After the staff had cleared away dinner, leaving them dessert and cognac, Lex had toasted Clark's column, a well-written piece on the new animal shelter just outside of Metropolis. 

Clark could still blush beautifully, and had, making the room feel warm as they moved to the sofa. Comfortable silences had grown in between lulls in their conversation, and by the time the bottle was empty, they both had a hazy sleepy look about them. Which was no doubt why they never said anything to each other when Clark had leaned over and kissed Lex on the lips. 

Well, not on the lips -- not at first. The first kiss had landed somewhere in the open V of his blue silk shirt. But Clark had apparently realized his mistake and had spent a good five minutes sucking his way up Lex's neck until he finally managed to find Lex's lips. 

With his tongue. 

That Clark tasted sweet, beyond even the chocolate turtle cake and cognac wasn't a surprise. That Clark would kiss Lex Luthor, fellow male, had been a surprise, barely. Not wanting to risk expectations, Lex had accepted when Clark kissed him again before he slipped into his own room, and a long, too long, lingering look as Clark rushed out the door to the Planet the next morning when the alcohol should have worn off and sanity returned. 

The next day Clark had taken one of the Porsches back to Smallville while Lex stayed and bought subsidiary of a major corporation. But in the week that followed his return from Smallville, Clark had made no mention of it. Curiosity tainted by worry had led to a few hours of phone calls on Monday. By the time he disconnected the last call, Lex knew that the two girls, and he was willing to call them Lana and Chloe, were unavailable to Clark. But still, he didn't see farm-raised, corn-fed Smallville boys turning to homosexuality based on being dumped alone. 

So something was going on. Lex idly pondered calling Dr. Hamilton and inquiring about the effects of the meteorites on the libido, but decided against it almost instantly. There was something to be said for avoiding his father's crazy lackeys. He was still half-heartedly debating with himself, pausing only to glare at the phone, when it started to ring, the light flashing for his private line. 

"Lex." 

"Lex, it's Clark." 

He couldn't help it, he always felt guilty after doing something that was prying into Clark's life. A habit he wished he had never picked up. "Yes, Clark?" 

"Can we stay in Metropolis this weekend?" 

Lex swiveled his chair around and looked at his calendar. "Yeah, if you have a project for the paper, I don't have to be back in Smallville until Tuesday." 

Clark was silent for a minute, and Lex could hear his fingers tapping on the keyboard of his computer. "Good, it's a pretty involved project, I'd rather do it here than back home." More tapping. "Here comes Perry, Lex; gotta go. See you tonight." 

"Bye, Clark," Lex started, but he was talking to a dial tone. He picked up the phone to have Marlene inform the housekeeper that they'd need supplies for the weekend, then turned his attention back to the takeover bid he should have been concentrating on all day. 

* 

Lex reached for the door but it opened first, revealing Clark, taking Lex by surprise. He was usually the first back to the penthouse, Clark tended to show up an hour after the second edition was put to print, a copy of the Planet and a huge mug of cappuccino in hand as he stood in the door to Lex's office. 

Clark wasn't wearing his usual button down shirt and khakis, instead he had on a pair of dark, soft-looking pants and a green sweater that matched his eyes. He pulled Lex into the penthouse, shutting the door firmly behind them, then reached for Lex's briefcase and tossed it on the sofa. 

"Clark, are you okay?' 

"Fine. You're late," Clark replied, but he seemed to be distracted with helping Lex pull his black overcoat off. 

When the coat was hanging off the corner of a stuffed leather chair, Clark began pulling him into the dining room. "Clark?" 

"Come on, Lex. Time to eat, before it gets cold." 

Deciding that he was too intrigued by this behavior to ask more questions, Lex let Clark push him into a chair, and watched as Clark pulled a cart on wheels to the table and sat down beside him. 

Clark took a plate off of the cart and put it between them. 

Something down around groin level began to stir in Lex as he saw the plate of oysters. The shells were mounted on a bed of ice, and Clark was staring at the appetizer with apprehension. 

"Oysters?" 

"They're supposed to be good for..." Clark started to blush and Lex swallowed convulsively, reaching for the glass of water set next to his plate. 

"If Marston ordered them, they should be delicious." Lex put his glass down, not knowing which of them avoiding the word aphrodisiac was being more merciful to. 

Nodding, Clark picked one of the half shells up and offered it to Lex. Noting that the chef had prepped them, Lex lifted the shell to his lips and let it slide past his lips and down. When he set the shell down, he noticed that Clark was looking just a little bit green. 

"Clark, have you ever had raw oysters before?" 

"Well, no." 

"Do you want to have them?" 

Clark looked down at the plate, then back up at Lex; his eyes open wide; his lips not as brightly pinkish red as usual, tinged with a faint whiteness. 

"No?" His voice was soft and uncertain, with a bit of self-mockery underneath. 

Taking mercy on Clark, Lex put the silver dome back over the plate of oysters. Clark smiled wryly, then turned back to the cart, pulling another plate off and putting it on the charger in front of Lex. After putting his own plate down, Clark lifted both domes off. 

Three stalks of asparagus and three long, baby carrots had been gently steamed and placed on the plates. A dollop of what smelled like lemon aioli was in the center. Clark was opening a bottle of wine when Lex looked up, a look of determination in the green eyes that briefly met his own. 

When the wine was poured and Clark was sitting down again, Lex decided that maybe he needed just a few answers. But the sight of Clark picking up a stalk of asparagus in his fingers and dipping it into the aioli made him pause. When Clark brought it to his lips and licked it off, Lex had to remember to breathe. 

Clark smiled as Lex gaped at him, returning the tip to the creamy aioli and repeating the licking. The demonstration was only slightly ruined when he bit the tip off. 

Which was instantly telling Lex's body something; maybe he'd understand it better if he drank something, he thought as he finished off his wine, not tasting it at all. 

The alcohol had a semi-calming effect on him, and Lex picked up one of the carrots, holding it between thumb and forefinger. He knew Clark was watching him closely as he slid almost the whole carrot into the aioli, then slowly, starting at the bottom of the carrot, held between his fingers, started to lick his way up. 

He had never heard Clark whimper before, and he knew enough about addiction to know this was going to top even the meth phase of his youth. When the carrot was clean, he ate it slowly, starting from the tip. Finally looking back at Clark, he noticed his friend was almost vibrating. 

"Clark, what exactly are we doing here?" 

Clark shot him a somewhat disgruntled look as he opened another covered container and used a set of tongs to put long, soft and olive-oiled breadsticks on each of their plates. "I thought it was kind of obvious." 

"Well, yes. But I was hoping you'd say it," Lex said as he poured himself more wine. He lifted his glass and took a deep drink as Clark started to speak. 

"We're having a romantic dinner. Then we'll have sex." 

Lex honestly hadn't expected Clark to be that straightforward about it and the wine suffered for it, his heart starting to beat erratically as he wiped the wine off his chin. 

Deciding he needed absolute clarification, Lex bit the bullet; a sexy, phallus-shaped metaphorical bullet, and asked the most important question. "Clark, what exactly brought this on? I didn't know you were interested in guys." 

"Well, you're the first one I've ever thought about. I suppose there might be others," Clark replied, and Lex knew that he had caught Lex's frown at the mention of others. 

"Clark, are you sure you want to do this?" 

Clark nodded and picked up a stack of papers from the chair next to him. "Absolutely. I did a lot of research on this, and things are going almost by the book." 

Lex stared at him. "You have a manual?" 

Clark nodded, his expression one of complete seriousness. "Kind of, yeah." 

"A gay sex manual." 

Clark frowned at that. "Well, some of it's gay, but a bunch is kind of fill in the blanks. I had to improvise, here and there." He sorted through the stack. "This one is about gay sex, though. Just to make sure we do it right." 

Lex wondered if he could get away with just drinking from the bottle as Clark held up some diagrams. There was one with two flaccid penises that was distinctly uninspiring. Looking like building plans, they chronicled angles of erection. The last set of diagrams was one man on his knees while the other man had his organ out at a perfect forty-five degree angle, ready to insert into the small, puckered hole of the man beneath him. 

There were arrows made from cut up red post-its pointing to the hole. 

"We need this to do it right?" 

"Well, I've never done it, and Mr. White says that research can help you do anything." Clark narrowed his eyes and looked at Lex. "Have you done it?" 

"Once or twice," Lex hedged. 

Clark nodded sagely. "Then you might need something to help you remember how." 

A glance back at the table confirmed the bottle was empty, leaving Lex feeling distinctly betrayed. 

When Lex had finished swearing silently at the empty bottle, Clark was standing by his side, reaching down, putting his stack of papers in Lex's lap before picking him up. 

"Clark?" 

They had reached the bedroom and Clark was putting Lex down on the bed by the time Lex had processed what had just happened. 

"Clark? You _carried_ me to the bedroom?" 

The note of incredulity and annoyance in his voice must have alerted Clark, because he began to look extremely embarrassed, the deep red blush of his high school days sliding easily across his cheeks. 

He looked at the papers, then back at Lex. "I wasn't supposed to do that?" 

"Not to another guy, no. Unless, you know, I have both my legs broken. And am unconscious. Maybe a dignified bleeding from the temple." 

Clark nodded seriously and pulled a pen out of his pocket and jotted a note on the top sheet of paper. "Sorry." 

Lex gave him a frown to drive the point home, then leaned over and pulled Clark down beside him. Taking the role of aggressor, Lex leaned in and began with a kiss, starting at the soft lips, then moving down, tracing the strong jawline with his tongue, lips, and teeth. 

Pushing Clark over, he straddled Clark's hips, leaning in again, feeling everything, from the hitch that shook them both as he tried to regain his breath to the growing erection rubbing against his own. Clark's hips surged off the bed when Lex traced the slit of his lips, repeating until the full lips opened to let him in. 

Clark pressed against him, warm and hard, and Lex growled into his sweet mouth, a second later the touch of warm fingers at the skin at the small of his back made Lex pull back. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't stop Clark when he started to unbutton his shirt, the purple silk falling to the side. 

He blinked as he was pushed back, his shoes and socks gone, then clever fingers at the fly of his slacks. A few seconds later, he was trying to figure out exactly how he had gotten naked so quickly, but the sight of Clark, slowly stripping of his own clothes an arms length away, kept him silent. He leaned back and watched as bit by bit, long limbs and well-defined muscles were revealed. 

"How come I ended up stripped so fast?" 

Clark looked back at him from where he was slowly working the fly on his pants. "Because this is supposed to," disappointingly, he left off on the fly and went to the bedside table to look at his manual, "enflame your desires." 

"Enflame my desires?" Lex raised an eyebrow and his lips twisted in amusement as he repeated Clark's statement. 

Not meeting his eyes, Clark ruffled through the sheet of paper again. "That's what this says. That '... a slow striptease will enflame your partner's desires, heightening the sexual experience'," Clark quoted. 

Lex blinked. "What's the source?" 

Clark mumbled something. 

"Clark?" 

"Cosmo," Clark finally enunciated before quickly returning to his fly, stripping off the pants. 

Lex was about to make fun of that, but while he had seen Clark dress before, just a time or two at the pool at the mansion, he was pretty sure that Clark hadn't been wearing a black silk thong. In fact, that he could remember, quite clearly and in detail, that Clark had been wearing white cotton boxers that had slipped over the globes of his ass perfectly, his skin still wet so the cotton clung to the skin... Getting hard from a memory wasn't so bad, he reflected, when the object of those memories was in his bedroom, stripping naked in front of him. 

But... "New underwear?" He couldn't stop himself; the prime genetic marker in the Luthor family DNA was the snark chromosome. Lex began to get the idea that his questions weren't exactly fitting in with the evening's theme when Clark gave him the 'stop doing that, Lex' look. 

"The books said these were sexy," Clark reached around and pulled the backstrap out of his ass, "but I just don't see it." 

Laughing softly, Lex got up off the bed and stood in front of Clark, reaching a hand out to support the heavy weight resting in the cup of the thong. "I think you have to be the other person seeing it to get it," he told Clark as he wrapped his other arm around Clark's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. 

Three seconds later he was flat on his back on the bed again, Clark looming over him. "Clark?" 

"Sorry," Clark said distractedly as he leaned back to pull the thong off, breathing a sigh of relief. 

The snark on Lex's lips died a quick death as he looked down to see a naked Clark sitting astride him, cock erect and green eyes shining. He closed his own eyes as Clark leaned forward, but he didn't feel lips on his, instead, he felt soft skin and the light covering of springy chest hairs brushing against his face. Opening his eyes, he saw Clark's chest hovering over him, but before he could lean up and lick the tempting skin, it was gone, and Clark was leaning back, shuffling through his papers. 

"Clark?" 

"Just a sec..." Clark looked at another sheet of paper, muttering to himself, using a ballpoint pen to put checks on the top piece of paper. Lex made out the words 'stripping' and 'erection'. "Okay." He put the papers back down on the bed and finally turned his attention back to Lex. "Foreplay." He looked down and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Lex's cock, which was currently resting a millimeter away from Clark's. "We're not supposed to be this far along," Clark said, frowning, reaching for the papers again, keeping one eye on their erections, both of which were straining, pearls of pre-come at the slit. "There's supposed to be fondling and kissing before the leaking and the poking." 

Lex reached up and grabbed one large hand, by some twist of fate lucky enough to catch Clark off-balance. The pen landed in the antique mahogany headboard with a thunk, but after a quick look, Lex decided that it was just another thing he could ignore. Clark wouldn't meet his eyes, but Lex solved that problem by pulling him down for a kiss. 

"We can have all of those," he whispered into Clark's mouth as they rubbed against each other. The kissing was intense, never staying still, lips, cheeks, Clark sliding his lips over Lex's jaw and down his throat when Lex reared his head back. 

Lex was holding Clark's ass, setting a rhythm, cock against cock, balls heavy and warm, his fingers sliding over the soft downy skin, guiding Clark's movements. Pressing up and twisting slightly, they both moaned at the pressure and the slide of sweat-slick skin. Lex used his index finger to trace the crack, smiling at the whimper until he couldn't smile as Clark's tongue slipped between his lips. Again and again until Clark went rigid, Lex's name in his moan as slick heat covered their bellies. It seemed like the best idea ever, and Lex called Clark's name as he came. 

* 

They had ended up twisted around each other; Lex somehow more on the bottom than top, but he was still getting used to breathing again when Clark finally lifted his head from Lex's shoulder. A sweet, soft kiss before he leaned back, his tanned face split by very white teeth as he beamed down at Lex. 

"I take it you enjoyed that," Lex queried, his voice soft, not wanting to kill the mood. 

Clark absently ran his finger through the mess on Lex's smooth abdomen, looking utterly guileless and natural as he raised his finger to his lips and sucked, sending a jolt through Lex that reminded him faintly of an encounter with the wrong end of a taser. He raised an eyebrow when Clark frowned, his body reacting with a sad lack of discipline when Clark leaned back over him to pick up his notes. Clark reached into a plastic pouch attached to the notebook and pulled out a towel and wiped them clean before picking the notebook up again, scrutinizing the pages. 

"Clark?" 

The frown faded quickly replaced by another sunny smile. "Just... okay. We've done kissing and..." Clark sorted through the papers, and Lex could have sworn he was muttering 'glossary'. "... and frottage. According to this, we should be able to have one more erection tonight each." Clark leaned over again and yanked the pen out of the headboard. "Do you want to do the penetration thing, or should I?" He asked, chewing on the cap end of the pen. 

"Are you writing an article on this?" Lex asked, getting nervous. 

Clark blinked at him. "Of course not. I just want to make sure we don't miss anything." 

"Miss anything..." 

"Right," Clark said as he nodded emphatically. He picked up the notes again. "There's kissing, frottage, masturbation, oral sex, penetration, and of course, the traditional sixty-nine." 

Lex peered up at him. "You have a list?" 

"It's supposed to help us figure out if we're compatible, if we like the same things. If we're compatible, then there won't be problems with staying together." Lex blinked. "Staying together?" 

Clark didn't look up at him right away, keeping his attention on the notebook. "Yeah. Together." 

Lex could see Clark steeling himself, and there was a shadow in the eyes that finally met his. A shadow Lex instinctively knew he would never be able to tolerate seeing in Clark's eyes, ever. Too much rested on this and uncertainty was unacceptable. He grabbed the notebook, tossing it aside, then made sure the ballpoint pen went flying across the room, just to be safe. He didn't look away, didn't let Clark look away as he pulled him down, cupping a cheek in his hand. 

"I'm not going to ask what brought this on," he said softly before the kiss, changing everything. 

Elbows and knees were awkward at first, where to put long limbs, Clark holding back until Lex pulled him closer and wrapped himself around soft skin and hard muscle. Lex knew he wouldn't bruise, and if he did, it wouldn't be bad, his skin healed quickly, but he knew he'd never recover if Clark stopped touching him. 

Long, slow kisses that fumbled with teeth then slid into tongue, long fingers tracing the shell of his ears, forcing a low moan from deep in Lex's chest. They broke apart for a moment when Clark flipped over, pausing only to help Lex straddle him before pulling Lex back to him, grinning as Lex bit and licked down his neck, paying special attention to that little space under the curve of his jaw, before returning for another kiss. Clark shivered in anticipation and desire as he was pressed down in to the mattress by his lover's body. 

The brush of skin against skin, so different from each other, so erotic as smooth flesh slid against the soft, springy hairs that created such tempting lines on Clark's skin. His hands still in Clark's hair, Lex pulled back, pushing Clark to let him know he wasn't to move. 

Lex kissed and licked as he moved down Clark's chest, taunting a nipple with the tip of his tongue before grazing his teeth over the hard nub as he pinched the other before giving it the same treatment. He smiled up at Clark, but his grin of satisfaction went unseen, green eyes were clenched tightly shut and Clark moaned. Clark's reaction at Lex's first breath on his cock made him smile, left Clark writhing on the bed, Lex's name falling from those full lips. Mouthing just the head resulted in some form of sexual conniption, but so fascinating to watch Clark move. The taste of pre-come added to Lex's storehouse of Clark knowledge; taste and touch and scent were all vivid and exciting, completing something that had been lacking for so long. 

Lex lifted his head and met Clark's eyes when he heard his name, a low, echoing call, different from the mindless want of before. Leaving a hand around Clarks' sac, a finger tracing the sensitive line of skin underneath, Lex kissed and nipped his way back up to Clark's mouth. A hand slid around his own cock as his tongue traced Clark's teeth, the sharp little points of his bicuspids pricking his tongue. 

They were almost too far gone when they broke apart, breathing heavily, eyes for nothing but each other, fingers searching, while the other hand stroked slick and hard flesh. Clark looked over at his notebook, lying on the floor. "I think the next part of this all is for you to be in me." Lex had to be fair, had to give Clark one last chance... but Clark's already ahead of him, and a long finger slid over Lex's mouth before he can ask. "By the book, Lex." 

He released his hold on Clark and with a quick kiss, leaned over to the night table and took out a small squeeze tube and some condoms. Large hands took the ribbon of foil packets from his hand, visibly shaking with need, but never doubt, and ripped one off. Lex's stomach clenched and his cock quivered as long, blunt fingers stroked up and down before sliding the latex on. When the condom was on, Clark gave one last squeeze before leaning back, looking expectantly at Lex. 

"Don't want your notes?" Lex teased as he raised Clark's legs up to his shoulders, biting at the balls of his feet, fingers running a stripe up the soles. Such a solid body to tremor so, Lex mused as he licked an ankle. 

The lube was up near Clark's head and Lex made every motion to get it count, another kiss, pressing against as much of that skin as he could. Pulling back with his prize he let his fingers play with hard nipples, his self-satisfied grin becoming a wince when Clark's leg slammed into his head when he twisted the sensitive flesh. 

"Clark, easy." 

"Sorry, sorry," Clark looked desperate, needy. Lex liked that look on him, here on his sheets. 

Clark went still when Lex flipped the cap open on the glide, watching as Lex warmed it, then shivered as Lex slid one finger in. Lex stopped, waited, aching all the while, releasing the breath he didn't know he had been holding when Clark smiled widely. 

Another squirt of glide, and this time Lex didn't warm it, just ran his hand over the latex, need to strong now to wait. Green eyes didn't turn away from blue as Lex lined up and pushed in, slowly, giving Clark time to tense and relax before pushing again, this time to the hilt. 

Wide eyes entreated Lex for more and he acquiesced, leaning in for a long, wet, deep kiss as he continued to thrust, and by the tremors that started somewhere in Clark's spine and spread all over, knew he had stroked the prostate on that thrust. He growled, a low groan as he felt the muscles in the legs over his shoulders tighten, the ragged, needy hitch in Clark's own moans as the bed shook. Sweat making them slick, making the slide so much better, it was just that good. 

Lex's left hand joined Clark's right at the rigid flesh between them, the sight of their hands moving together making breathing difficult as they stroked. Clark slid one leg down from Lex's shoulder, curling around his lover's back, pulling him closer, forcing Lex to start thrusting again, pushing them forward. 

Clark came with a shout, warm against Lex's chest, fingers slipping in the come on Lex's skin. This time Lex had to taste and he grabbed one hand, pulling the fingers to his mouth, sucking on the long digits. Clark grunted low, grabbing his cock, coming more or again, too soon to tell which, his back arching, pressing against Lex, full body, skin seeking skin. Lex had a passing thought that it was good they never did this in the barn, back in Smallville, but then he was back in Metropolis, back in Clark's grasp. Clark, bitter and sweet, on his tongue and the tight muscle around his cock as Clark clenched and bore down, with a groan, Lex came on a thrust, his eyes wide open but seeing nothing. 

They couldn't stop touching, Lex falling forward, framing Clark's face in his hands, resting his forehead against Clark as they tried to regain control of their breathing. 

They were sticky, the air heavy and distinctly male. They were rearranging themselves, quick wipe with the corner of a sheet before Lex returned to his position straddling Clark, leaning back down to kiss full, kiss-bruised lips. Strange, that. 

"What?" 

"Your lips are swollen." 

Clark looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think you got inside," he finally said with a smile. 

"By the book, Clark." Clark took a quick look down their naked bodies, and the next smile lit up the room and Lex wondered if the sun was really necessary anymore. One large palm cupped Lex's scalp as he was pulled back down for another kiss that stopped only when he needed to breathe. "What are your folks going to say," he mused softly, rubbing the pad of his thumb over a nipple. 

Clark smiled up at him, and Lex just knew he had fallen in what could only be the first part of love. "When I went back to Smallville last week I kind of told my dad I was going to seduce you." 

Lex leaned back and just stared at Clark. 

Clark reached over and grabbed a bottle of water from the nightstand and took a deep drink. Handing the bottle to Lex he grinned. "The thing you find out, when you're finally honest? Is that the people you haven't been honest with are never as dumb as you needed them to be." 

"What does that mean, exactly?" 

"That they weren't surprised. That we're required to come to dinner next Sunday; I don't think he's going to shoot you," Clark reassured Lex when he noticed the look on his face. 

"Clark..." Lex sighed, more dramatically than perhaps he needed to, but then Clark was pulling him back into a kiss, and nothing else mattered. 

* * *

The limo pulled up to the door of the brownstone as Lex returned to the present. Climbing the steps he entered as the housekeeper opened the door, taking his coat from him. Checking his watch he knew he didn't have a lot of time to waste, so he headed straight to the shower after stowing his briefcase in his office. 

The water was warm and he had just soaped the washcloth when he felt cool air on his ass as the glass door was opened and shut. Long arms slid around him, but Lex refused to turn around. Large hands took the washcloth from him and began to wash in long strokes down his stomach. Lex leaned back into the strong frame behind him. 

"Bastard." 

Wet dark hair brushed against his shoulder as Clark turned Lex in his arms. "Technically speaking..." 

Lex shut him up the best way he knew how, a long kiss, plenty of tongue and teeth. Clark gave up the issue and kneaded Lex's ass, the washcloth somewhere around them but not important. Techniques perfected years ago but always exciting came to them naturally as they moved together, knowing they had barely enough time for this but needing it anyway. Frottage was still a classic, and the walls of the shower were reinforced with steel behind the tiles for occasions such as these. Lex was against the wall, one leg wrapped around Clark's hip, held tight and steady as they thrust. A nip on the shell of his ear was the end for Clark; a hand, tight and moving in an erratic rhythm around Lex's cock pushed him to orgasm a minute later. 

Clark's manual hadn't had anything on how to live life after sex, but they did their best, Lex had always thought. Clark's khakis lived in the second closet in the huge bedroom, and the guestroom he had once used became the room that Chloe, or Pete and Lana used when they stayed over. A year or two after Clark graduated, behind the suits and coats, their pockets full of pens and handwritten notes, the usually broken ink pens kept away from Lex's suits with warning of dire consequences, another suit took up residence. 

Clark's bedside table still held the notebook that was his sex manual; little notes added from time to time. How a bite to Lex's hipbone while blowing him made him come harder, how he liked being kissed in the Mayor's office, pushing Clark up against the wall and pressing against him. 

There were notes in Lex's distinctive scrawl, notes about how during sex Clark's body accepted his partner into the field of invulnerability, allowing for love bites that quickly faded, kiss bruised lips that healed too soon. 

Clark dressed in a tuxedo has always been one of the finer things in life, better than a Cuban cigar and Lionel's best brandy, the stuff he kept behind the copy of War and Peace. It's a whole experience, from watching him get dressed, to the now unnecessary help with the tie that they do because it's part of the ritual. How at the end of the evening Lex can pull Clark down the hall by the loosened tie, reeling him in for long, slow kisses. Sometimes, when they're feeling nostalgic, they'll take the manual out and laugh, before things become serious, the touches heavier. 

They've been writing their own destiny for years now, sometimes in ink, sometimes in blood. They can't share too much of what they've learned, not yet. But it's in the bedside table drawer, has been for the last fifteen years, waiting for new chapters. 


End file.
